


Poison

by decrescendo



Series: Missing Scenes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decrescendo/pseuds/decrescendo
Summary: Harry speaks with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore following Ron's poisoning in Slughorn's office.





	Poison

Harry did not breathe, did not dare to move, as he knelt on the floor with a hand on Ron's limp shoulder.

"I'll just -" said Slughorn, and then waddled swiftly from the room. A moment later Harry heard him break into some approximation of a run.

His insides felt very hot and very cold at the same time and there was a loud ringing in his ears. Ron couldn't be dead, he couldn't be, he -

Ron took a breath.

Harry felt as if something warm was exploding in his chest and it took him a moment to register the feeling as relief. "Ron - Ron -" he said urgently, shaking him. "Can you hear me? Mate?"

Ron emitted a soft groaning noise and Harry was unsure whether it was a response or an involuntary exclamation of pain.

"Slughorn went for help," he continued, feeling extremely useless as he knelt beside his unconscious best friend on the floor. "Er - I got a bezoar in you, so, um..."

The office door burst open and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall both spilled into the room, panting slightly. They took no notice of Harry except to push him aside as they crouched on either side of Ron. "He's breathing," noted Professor McGonagall, the relief in her voice evident.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, but he sounded much graver. Then without warning, and displaying surprising agility for such an old man, he picked up Ron easily and got to his feet. "To the hospital wing." Without another word, he swept from the room. Just as he left Slughorn entered, gasping for breath and clearly having been unable to keep up with the other two professors. Seeing Dumbledore leave, he immediately turned back around and followed him, anxiously wringing his hands.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry then, seeming to notice him for the first time. "What happened?" she said sharply.

"I - he -" Harry stammered, feeling almost dizzy as he tried to process the turmoil of the past couple of minutes, Ron _almost dying_ right in front of him... "There was a bottle of mead - Slughorn's - and Ron took a drink and -"

"All right," she said, her voice softening. "I am sure Professor Slughorn will be kind enough to tell us what happened." She looked him up and down, scrutinizing him, and Harry realized that he was trembling rather violently and felt as if he might collapse even though he was leaning back against Slughorn's desk. "Potter, are you all right?"

"Yes," he said immediately, but his voice sounded weak and wavering even to himself and McGonagall narrowed her eyes. To his relief, though, she did not press the issue, only nodded curtly and said, "Very well. Hospital wing, then, let's go."

Harry nodded back and followed her from the office on legs that felt like custard.

Professor Dumbledore was pacing back and forth outside the hospital wing's closed door. He turned so abruptly toward Harry and Professor McGonagall as they approached that his robes made a snapping noise around his ankles.

"How is he?" asked Professor McGonagall immediately.

"Madam Pomfrey is attending to him."

"Can I see him?" said Harry anxiously.

Dumbledore turned to him. "Not yet," he said gently.

Harry was flooded with that curious mix of hot and cold all over again. He thought he would be able to see Ron right away. If he couldn't - surely that didn't mean -

"We are very optimistic," said Dumbledore. His voice was still very soft and calm but instead of being soothed Harry only grew angry. How could Dumbledore be so calm when Harry's best friend had been poisoned just minutes ago?

"I need you to tell me what happened, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall interjected before Harry could respond. "Surely Horace can tell you, Dumbledore. Don't make Harry -"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. "Professor Slughorn has given me his account of the events that took place. I would like to hear what Harry has to say on the matter."

"But -"

"It's fine, Professor," said Harry, not taking his eyes off Dumbledore. Perhaps, he thought, if he just did as Dumbledore said, he would be allowed to see Ron a bit sooner.

So he told them every detail he remembered. It was rather a brief story, really, but all the same it felt as if it took him ages to get to the end. When he had finished Dumbledore simply gazed at him over the top of his glasses, giving him that uncomfortable piercing look that made Harry sure his mind was being read. "Thank you, Harry," he said finally. He looked to Professor McGonagall. "Contact Arthur and Molly, please, Minerva. Then track down Misses Weasley and Granger; I am sure they will want to know of what has happened."

"Of course," she said, then she glanced down at Harry. There was an awkward moment when she looked as if she wanted to say something, some word of comfort perhaps, but she only touched Harry's shoulder briefly before turning briskly and walking away.

When Harry looked back up at Dumbledore the piercing gaze had returned and he felt angry again suddenly, but tried to keep his voice calm as he asked, "Professor, why was that mead poisoned?"

"I do not know, Harry," he said, and Harry caught a brief flash of what looked like exhaustion flicker across his face. "I will, of course, endeavor to find out."

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to ask if he had any ideas, but Dumbledore shook his head. "Not now, Harry." There was the exhaustion again, more definite than before. "I suggest you stay here and wait for Miss Weasley and Miss Granger to arrive. They will want to hear what happened from you, I am sure."

Harry considered arguing but found he did not really have the energy. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore gave him a slight smile. "I would not worry too much about Mr. Weasley," he said gently. "He is in the best of hands."

"Madam Pomfrey -"

"Is a very skilled Healer, yes, Harry. But I am not referring to her." He waited for Harry's inquisitive look before elaborating. "I am referring to you."

With those words he turned to leave, and Harry, bewildered, leaned back against the wall to wait for Hermione and Ginny.


End file.
